


Don't Let Go

by IlluminatedRoad



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatedRoad/pseuds/IlluminatedRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title and inspiration from Wonderful Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

The rain is kissing Adam’s face, water droplets balancing on the ends of his eyelashes. Wet leaves under his boots, dead and colourful. Bright orange, and yellow, and red in the trees. The city, a shapeless grey form looming ahead.

But that’s not where he is going. His path must end here and now. He clutches the cold wet railing of the bridge. It’s easy. One leg over, and then the other one. He sits awhile on the railing, balancing himself above the swiftly running water, every gust of wind threatening to pull him down. His clothes are soaking wet and heavy. He closes his eyes and offers his face to the strengthening rain, water running down his cheeks in tiny twisted streams. Or maybe they are tears, he is not sure.

His ears register a sound, barely audible. He is not certain at first, but he can hear someone walking in his direction, the steps muffled by the thick layer of fallen leaves. He opens his eyes. It takes him some effort. Everything is brighter and greyer at the same time. He turns his head just in time to see a figure of a man approaching. He’s wearing a black overcoat, his hair combed back. The stranger looks out of time, out of place, and yet, oddly blending in with the surroundings.

For a moment, he forgets what he came here for. He is curios if the man will notice him. Maybe the stranger will try and stop him.

Adam doesn’t realize that he’s been staring at the man all this time. He must’ve noticed by now. If he had, he doesn’t show it at all. He doesn’t even look at Adam, sitting on the railing, ready to jump, no doubt. He just sits next to him and looks out into the bleak nothing before him, earth, river and sky blurred together by the rain.

Adam feels strangely peaceful in the presence of the stranger, the silence between them is not uncomfortable. The man covers Adam’s hand with his – he is sitting closer than Adam thought. He feels warmth slowly spreading through his cold, almost numb fingers clutching the wet steel. The man still doesn’t say a word. Adam wants to say something, anything, but the words are stuck in his throat. Instead, he just looks at the stranger for a long time. Adam thinks he sees a shadow of giant wings on the ground behind the man, but it’s gone too quickly. Maybe it is just a play of shadows in the rain.

“Are you an angel?” Adam is surprised to hear his own voice. It sounds rough and hollow.

The man doesn’t seem to be put off by Adam’s strange question. “I’m Theo,” he answers. Somehow, that’s enough of an explanation for Adam.

“Let me show you something,” Theo says as he takes Adam’s hand and helps him to get off the railing and onto the solid ground. His voice is just as calming as his presence. He is still holding Adam’s hand as they stand, facing each other, paying attention to nothing but one another.

“What did you – ” Adam’s quiet question is lost as Theo leans in and presses his lips gently to Adam’s. There is an autumn whirlwind of colours and pictures in Adam’s head, people not met, lives not touched, possibilities not used. He doesn’t know if it lasts a second or a lifetime.

When he opens his eyes, he can see the colours again. The rain is dying down and so is the wind. The world is no longer just grey - it is so much more, vast and open. Theo is nowhere to be seen, as if he was just dreamed up by Adam’s desperate mind. Like an answer to things unsaid, he sees a white feather dance in the calm wind and fall in slow smooth circles on the wet asphalt. He picks it up and holds it close to his heart, and then he walks away into the bright unknown.


End file.
